


So Kiss Me

by Bodacious_Boudica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff and Mush, M/M, No Smut, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Hansol wants Seungkwan to know that he is in love with him.





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some tween music nostalgia as well as some clips of Hansol singing. Like actually singing and not singing badly on purpose.

[Hansol singing](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ByyPeE3rUeQ)

[Sixpence None The Richer-Kiss Me acoustic live](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb4zX4VhESA)

Being in love with your best friend sucked. It was both the best thing and the worst thing ever. The best because you had that one person who was always in your corner, who understood you like no one else could, who you trusted with all your secrets. The worst because all the small gestures made to impress your crush, all the casual touches and hugs went unnoticed.

Hansol sat in the wings just off stage, tapping out an anxious beat on the side of his guitar and bouncing his knee. Watching the performer just before him go onstage and start their piece gave him just enough time to start second guessing himself, just enough time to doubt himself. 

As if he sensed Hansol's inner turmoil, Joshua appeared in his line of vision. 

"Hey, good luck out there Hansol. You'll be amazing, I have it on good authority that your guitar teacher is amazingly talented and so is the guitarist accompanying you," he said with a wink. 

"Hyung, you're so cheesy. I regret asking you to help me." 

Joshua pouted before he scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at Hansol. 

This startled a laugh out of Hansol, temporarily distracting him from his anxiety. Joshua was always the sensible hyung, the peacemaker, seeing him sticking his tongue out was a surprise. That was the kind of thing Soonyoung would do. 

As if thinking about him had conjured him up, Soonyoung rushed into the backstage area is a flurry of motion.

"Hansol fighting!!" he whisper shouted. The other people backstage still gave him the stink eye for disrupting them, but Soonyoung shrugged it off, like he did most critism in life. 

Hansol admired that about his hyung, always so cheerful and optimistic. 

"Don't worry you've got this. Seungkwan is one for big gestures. Trust us, this will work!" Hansol felt the butterflies start up in his chest at the mention of his best friend. They'd known each other for years, since they were kids and somewhere along the way Hansol had fallen in love with his loud, over the top best friend. He didn't know when and how it happened. It was like he woke up one morning and realised just how far he had fallen, just how deeply in love he was. Since then he'd struggled to get Seungkwan to realise how he felt about him. He was reasonably sure Seungkwan felt the same way he did. It was just that Seungkwan seemed oblivious of Hansol's love for him. 

He still teased Hansol about his "fan club" at college. Hansol played soccer and also performed with his three other friends in a small rap crew. He would admit they were popular and their performances were always well attended. But the one face in the crowd he always sought was Seungkwan's. Seungkwan had been there right from the first school talent show cheering and clapping for him, right next to his mother, father and younger sister. 

Seungkwan also had a successful budding drama career. As a drama and performance student it was almost expected that Seungkwan would be amazing, but watching Seungkwan onstage singing and dancing his heart out in musicals was one of the highlights of Hansol's time in college thus far. The others being the moments they spent alone together.

Hansol thought he was being very obvious about his affection, but a revelation a few weeks ago had made him realise that Seungkwan was unaware of the depth of his affection. So he had enlisted Joshua to help him brush up on his neglected guitar skills. 

Soonyoung was along for the ride as a cheerleader and co-conspirator. 

"Hansol one minute until you guys are on," announced one of the stagehands as they peeped through the curtains to the performer onstage. 

"You will be amazing and Seungkwan will totally fall for you all over again." Joshua gave Hansol a pat on the back as he said this. 

"Hanseungkwan for the win!" Soonyoung did an impromptu little dance waving imaginary pompoms. 

"Our next performer is someone we all know and love, Hansol Choi accompanied by Joshua Hong" came the voice of the MC from on stage.

Clapping and wolf whistles were heard from the audience members. 

Taking a deep breath and wiping his sweaty palms in his pants, Hansol gripped his guitar tightly and walked onstage, followed by Joshua. 

Taking the seat at the micstand arranged at centre stage Hansol positioned his guitar correctly ready to play. Joshua took his seat next to him.

Looking out over the sea of faces he saw Seungkwan as usual, front and centre smiling like a loon and waving at him. Hansol felt his heart clench with love for him. 

"So this song goes out to my special someone. I want him to know how much I love him." 

Hansol paused and deliberately made eye contact with Seungkwan as he said this. He heard whispers starting up, but this was important, this was his big gesture.

[He started strumming the intro](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xacFqLC5-qU) before he closed his eyes and started singing. 

When he got to the final line of the chorus, he opened his eyes. Looking straight at Seungkwan he sang the line 

"So kiss me." 

Seungkwan's mouth was gaping open in surprise. 

He continued strumming being sure to add in a bit of a flair, to show off for Seungkwan, as his confidence grew. 

As he went on singing and looking at Seungkwan he saw tears start to form in his eyes and his hand came up to cover his mouth. Knowing him like he did Hansol knew those were happy tears in his eyes. 

Each time he sang the lyrics "Kiss Me" he grew more and more emphatic and his playing grew more elaborate, but Joshua kept up with him adding his own flair, knowing how important this moment was for Hansol. 

Hansol heard his voice crack a bit as emotion welled up within him, but he didn't care, he wanted the world to know how he felt about Seungkwan. But most importantly he wanted Seungkwan to know how he felt about him. 

At the end of the song he stood up abruptly and walked off stage, his heart lodged in his throat. Distantly he heard Joshua thanking the crowd. Soonyoung was losing his mind in the wings, clapping like a seal, practically vibrating with excitement. 

As Joshua joined them backstage and the next performer went on, a commotion was heard at the one door. 

Looking up Hansol saw a tearful Seungkwan working his way towards them. Everyone in the backstage area seemed to be holding their breath. 

As Seungkwan got closer he seemed to accelerate and he reached Hansol in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Stopping right in front of him, he reached up and clasping his hands around Hansol's neck, he pressed their lips together. Hansol was so shocked he just stood there, not responding. When he felt Seungkwan tense up and try to step away, his hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer. Winding his arms around Seungkwan's waist he kissed him with all the love and passion he felt for him. Seungkwan relaxed in his hold and gave as good as he got. 

He didn't know how long they stood there kissing in front of everyone before he was distracted by loud, raucous whistling clapping and stomping. 

He opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? To see Soonyoung, Joshua and the rest of the people backstage applauding them. 

Seungkwan recovered faster from his shock to say, "Well he told me to kiss him, who am I to disappoint him." 

Giving the crowd a wink he reached down for Hansol's hand, before turning to Joshua and Soonyoung. 

"Take care of his stuff OK? We have some unfinished business to take care of." 

Soonyoung saluted him and grabbed Hansol's guitar from where it was safely propped up on a stand. He tried to send a double thumbs up, almost dropping said guitar, before Joshua grabbed it and set it back on the stand. 

Hansol couldn't even be bothered about the near miss because Seungkwan was already tugging him in the direction of the doors and his mind was spinning, imagining what the unfinished business was. 

Following his love, his best friend out of the door while holding his hand, Hansol was relieved that his gamble had paid off. Relieved and excited at what the future held in store for them. 

End 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
